


The (Super)Natural Release

by BladedDarkness



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's a vampire, and when she gets turned on, her fangs come out, and because it's Quinn fault that that happens it's only fair that Quinn helps Rachel with her, uhm, little problem. Prompt at the Glee Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unlike the stories, Rachel didn't find that being a vampire made school much easier. Nor did a craving for blood while in a building full of accident-prone growing teens make the day that much harder either. It was pretty average, she conceded, as far as normal school experiences. She didn't feel like snapping someone's neck and draining them when they got a paper cut, and she wasn't sure why people thought vampires were highly intelligent. A bit smarter than the typical human, yes, but a driven human could still surpass an ordinary vampire in terms of brain power.

Bit smarter, bit stronger, bit faster, slightly elongated canines that were practically unnoticeable when they retracted, fingernails that could double as claws or talons in a pinch, the occasional need for extra sunscreen and a pair of sunglasses, better senses, and better instincts; that was about it.

Or at least that's what Rachel had been told and experienced.

What was happening now, however, was a bit irregular. At least for Rachel it was.

Rachel raised one hand in the air, the other cupping her mouth as she spoke. “Mr. Schuester, may I be excused? I'm feeling a bit off.”

Puzzled, the Spanish teacher nodded his consent, watching as Rachel darted from the room. “Anyways, who can tell me the days of the week?” He pointed to his male lead. “Yes, Finn.”

“Uhm, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, I'm pretty sure Monday's in there too-”

“I meant in Spanish, Finn.”

“Oh.”

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Rachel prodded one of her prolonged canines suspiciously, upset that the teeth had decided to emerge. She gripped the sink tightly, cursing her lack of control. Stupid Quinn.

Quinn was the reason Rachel had been getting a little, well, excited lately. The blonde had such a healthy glow about her lately that Rachel couldn't not notice. Specifically, the curve of her ass, her pert breasts, and how the muscles in her thighs bunched and flexed while cheering.

And Rachel had kinda just entered a second puberty of sorts – the vampire equivalent. She was used to dealing with teenage hormones, but there was something about Quinn that caused her fangs to twitch.

The cheerleader had been sitting one row over and two chairs up, giving Rachel the perfect view of her toned legs and the long, supple flesh of her neck. The petite vampire hadn't even intended to look at the girl, but her eyes had been drawn to the red of her uniform and had lingered. 

Rachel growled. She couldn't keep going around, poppin' a fang whenever Quinn was near. The brunette was going to have to do something, and soon.

She thought about it until glee was about to start, but she still had no solution. Rachel was almost resigned to her fate when Mr. Schuester entered the room, carrying the now-infamous duets hat.

“We're going to do something a little different this week. You're once again going to draw your partner's name. But this time you're going to choose a song that's a little... darker, than normal.”

“Hold up,” interrupted Santana. “When you say 'darker', what do you mean exactly?”

“I'm not saying that the subject matter or theme of the song has to be something sinister, I just want the song to sound more 'on edge'. A bit harder. Nothing disturbing or upsetting.”

“So something to satisfy the little vampire over there?” the Latina asked, and Rachel flailed internally in panic when she pointed towards the small brunette.

“I have a feeling this will be right up Tina's alley, yes,” Mr. Schue agreed and Rachel composed herself. Oh. She'd been so engrossed in her thoughts about Quinn that she hadn't noticed that the Asian girl was sitting next to her. Duh. 

Like anyone would think Rachel was some supernatural creature. She was just insane.

“Now, come up here and pick your partner. Santana, why don't you start us off?” The tanned girl frowned a little but stood up and rummaged through the hat.

“Brittany,” she intoned happily, and the tall blonde grinned.

Puck leaned over to whisper in Finn's ear. “Dude, how does she do that?”

One by one the pairings were sorted out; Puck wound up with Sam, Finn and Tina, Mike and Artie, Mercedes and Lauren, and Rachel and Quinn.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands, “Songs are due by Friday. Have a good evening.”

Rachel hummed softly as she collected her things. She turned and paused when she spotted a certain blonde by the door. “Quinn,” she said.

“Berry. I was thinking we should work on the duet at your house. Don't you have a soundproofed room or something?” The cheerleader looked uncomfortable at even suggesting she enter the Berry household.

“Uhm, yes. I believe my room would be an appropriate choice of location,” the singer replied, pushing thoughts of what else Quinn and herself could use her soundproof room for.

Rachel acted like a perfect hostess when they arrived, though Quinn declined any snacks or refreshments. The awkward silence started when they retreated to Rachel's room, however. The two stared at each other warily, Rachel desperately trying to keep her little 'problems' under control.

“So I was thinking we could perform one of the catchy yet often forgotten songs from Scooby Doo. Normally I am opposed to songs of animated films because they often lack the deeper introspections I enjoy, although Disney has several timeless classics that I wouldn't be opposed to performing - ”

“I'm not doing Scooby Doo,” the blonde sneered. Santana would never let her live it down. “Did you not hear Mr. Schuester? We're looking for something with darker themes, Velma.”

“Seeing as several of the songs deal with the assumption that monsters exist and are chasing a band of ragtag teenagers, I would argue that, in the right setting, such numbers could be performed in a way that would be adequately menacing,” Rachel added, flipping through her music. “I would suggest something by the Hex Girls.”

“The what?” asked Quinn, confused. Weren't they just talking about Scooby Doo?

“The Hex Girls appeared in a few Scooby Doo movies, notably Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Several of their songs have a rougher yet haunting quality to them.”

“Can't we just do The Nightmare Before Christmas?”

“Puck and Tina were trading ideas regarding the film when they left.”

“They're not even paired up together,” Quinn pointed out, annoyed. Why did everyone have to steal her ideas?

“Will you at least listen to the song? If you find that it does not meet your expectations, we'll try something else. Perhaps the Schoolyard Heroes?” Rachel spun her chair around to face Quinn, who was now sitting cross-legged on the singer's bed, leaning back on her arms.

“Fine.” With that, Rachel hit play.

There's a chill in the air (chill in the air).  
You hear a creak on the stairs (creak on the stairs).  
You gotta lock all your doors (lock all your doors).  
Is there anybody out?

They're out to get you  
To capture you  
and make you  
Spellbound

Howling and prowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound

You cannot run  
And you cannot hide  
Yeah, you gotta face your fears when things go bump in the night  
Wherever you run  
And wherever you hide  
Yeah, you gotta face your fear if things go bump, bump, bump in the night.

Quinn had to admit, it wasn't a bad song. It definitely had that dark entrancing tone that she wasn't expecting. She opened her eyes to meet Rachel's and tell her as much, but the look in the brunette's dark eyes made her words die in her throat. There was something in Rachel's gaze that was as mesmerizing as the song. She watched as Rachel silently stood and made her way over to Quinn, never breaking eye contact.

Even though she following Rachel's every move, the kiss still took her by surprise. Her lips pressed softly to Quinn's at first, before becoming more insistent. Before Quinn realized it, the brunette was straddling her and swiping her tongue along the cheerleader's lower lip, asking for entrance which Quinn couldn't help but to grant. She felt herself melt as Rachel's tongue, velvety smooth, stroked along her own.

Rachel wasn't sure how long they had been kissing, but she knew at some point Quinn had fallen backwards and Rachel had moved with her, now laying on top of the blonde. Quinn's hands were ghosting along Rachel's ribs, while the brunette kept one hand curled into silky locks and the other rested on Quinn's hips. She applied a little more force to the kiss.

Quinn pulled back abruptly. “Did you just bite me?”

“Mmm, wha-?” Rachel lifted herself up to peer at the blonde underneath her, whose eyes widened. Shit.

“Oh my God!”

“Quinn, it's okay.”

“You have fangs! How is that in any manner 'okay'?!”

“I – they're perfectly normal!”

“In what reality are fangs normal?”

“Well, they're normal for me.”

“Exactly. You're not exactly the poster child for normal, Berry. You're kinda a freak. And would you get off me?”

“I'm going to have to deny your request Quinn.”

“If you don't get off me, you're going to be meeting your desk and then it won't be a request,” warned Quinn, glaring at the smaller girl.

“It would be much simpler if you were to merely help me,” the brunette said, “seeing as this is your fault in the first place. Therefore it's only fair you assist me in alleviating the problem.”

“My fault? Berry, you're on top of me, with fangs. How is any of this my fault?”

“Your presence arouses me to the point that my fangs drop down.”

Beneath her, Quinn flushed a dark red at Rachel's words, then mentally kicked herself as Rachel's nostrils twitched. The girl hadn't said anything about her blood, but that didn't mean it wasn't on her mind.

“Besides,” Quinn felt her core throb as Rachel's voice dropped an octave, “this could be very beneficial for both of us, Quinn.”

Quinn's mouth felt dry. “I get to be on top,” she demanded, pushing lightly at the girl. Rachel merely rolled over compliantly as they shifted positions and Quinn trapped her wrists on the bed, level with her shoulders.

The blonde pressed her mouth to Rachel's, reveling in the soft texture before thrusting her tongue in to duel with Rachel's, tangling as the muscles curled around each other. She pulled back in surprise when Rachel whimpered and canted her hips upward.

The petite vampire stared at her, pupils fully blown. Her chest heaved as she panted heavily, and her hair was a mess of curls spread out along the pillows. Quinn caught the gleam of sharp ivory in her mouth and recalled their dueling tongues. She was making sure I didn't touch them, Quinn realized when she thought about the twists and turns Rachel had guided her through. She tamped down the sudden urge to stroke the shining canines. Instead she started trailing gentle kisses down Rachel's neck.

The brunette mewled, arching into Quinn and tilting her head back and to the side to allow the blonde better access. Her eyelids fluttered when the taller girl pressed a light kiss to the hollow of her throat.

Rachel was in heaven. Quinn's soft, pink lips were intoxicating against her neck and she allowed herself to give in to the feeling. The small part of her that had demanded she be dominant and mark Quinn as hers was quieting down at the feel of the blonde in control and was instead urging Rachel to reciprocate when she was allowed.

Eventually Quinn's kisses moved lower, over her collarbones, and her hands moved down and under her shirt, rubbing circles over Rachel's stomach. The blonde was only mildly surprised at the quiver of muscle she felt and eventually pulled the top over Rachel's head, her skirt following in short order. She unclasped the smaller girl's bra, dropping it the floor next to the rest of the girl's discarded clothes, and palmed the full breasts now exposed. She experimentally ran her thumb over Rachel's erect nipples, grinning as the nubs pebbled even more under her touch.

“Oh,” Rachel whimpered when Quinn placed a sharp nip just under her hip bone and a rush of wetness flooded her center. She sucked on the tanned skin until a mark was visible, then laved it her tongue. The blonde gave a few more light bites to the area before slowly slipping her panties down the toned legs.

Quinn hesitated for a moment when met with Rachel's trimmed curls and glistening folds before running her finger up the singer's slit, noting Rachel's hum of approval. She trailed her fingertips around the brunette's clit before rubbing a tight circle on the bundle of nerves. Rachel's hips spasmed. The blonde moved lower and pushed a single finger into Rachel's wet heat.

“Yes,” hissed Rachel as Quinn pumped slowly in and out, hips thrusting slightly and fingers clenching the sheets tightly. Quinn looked up at Rachel as she added another finger, eyes spotting her four fangs as Rachel panted in pleasure. She pressed her thumb to Rachel's clit as her fingers continued to push into the singer's tight center. Rachel's hips rocked against her hand eagerly as something coiled low in her abdomen and built up pressure.

The brunette came with a moan and a shudder, muscles clamping down on Quinn's fingers. She took in deep breaths as the aftershocks of her orgasm wracked through her.

Eventually Rachel opened her eyes to look at Quinn, who was calmly wiping her fingers on the sheets. She collected the blonde in her arms and rolled onto her side, pressing a gentle kiss to Quinn's lips before nuzzling against the taller girl's neck, wrapping Quinn's arms around her. One of Rachel's hands rested against the small of Quinn's back while the other cupped her hip, thumb slipping under her Cheerios skirt to rub small circles against her skin.

“Thank you,” the smaller girl whispered before peeling off Quinn's Cheerios top and skirt. She pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's inner thigh, inhaling the heady scent from the cheerleader's dripping center. A sharp tug as Quinn twisted her fingers through her hair made Rachel pull back.

“Don't you dare nick me,” she warned, well aware that the diva's fangs were still visible. Rachel pouted, hurt that Quinn felt the threat was necessary. Quinn softened at the look but didn't retract her statement.

Nodding, Rachel leaned back down and brushed her nose against Quinn's curls. After a brief moment, she flicked her tongue over her clit before opening her mouth wider and sucking on the little bundle of nerves.

Quinn gasped and sunk into the feeling of Rachel's warm mouth on her. The brunette was quickly pushing the taller girl over the edge and she came with a soft cry, barely paying attention as Rachel lapped up her juices before climbing back up and curling Quinn's arms around her again as she adjusted the sheets to cover them.

Rachel reveled in the warmth of Quinn against her back and snuggled further against her. She sighed happily as she felt her fangs retract and let off a soft purr, the noise vibrating her throat and chest. Her hip tingled as Quinn's fingers traced over the mark she left earlier and Rachel drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke up feeling a slight chill and snuggled towards the warmth behind her. Or at least, the warmth that had been behind her. Sitting up and rolling over, she frowned at the absence of a certain blonde in the room.

If Rachel wasn't naked save for the hickey just below her hip, there would be no sign that Quinn had ever been there.

Not even her scent lingered enough for Rachel to pick up on it.

–

Halfway across town, Quinn Fabray was running on autopilot, rushing through her morning routine and blissfully unaware of anything around her.

It wasn't until she reached the school and was throwing her books into her locker that Quinn's brain finally kicked back into gear for the first time since waking up naked, wrapped around an equally bare Rachel Berry. She gripped the edge of the metal tightly, not caring as her knuckles turned white. Quinn felt her stomach churn and hurried to the bathroom. She leaned over the sink, breathing deeply.

What the hell had she been thinking yesterday? Rachel was a... Quinn swallowed.

What she'd done was highly dangerous and equally irresponsible. Quinn nodded at herself in the mirror. Okay. It couldn't happen again then.

She'd make sure of it.

–

Unfortunately for Quinn, avoiding Rachel was easier said than done and took a lot more effort than she expected. Who knew she was in close proximity to the petite singer that many times on a daily basis? It was like they gravitated toward each other subconsciously.

Still, she'd put in the effort and managed to evade the smaller girl for most of the day. Even during rehearsal she'd awkwardly kept Brad and his piano between them and the strained silence before leaving as quickly as possible when they were finally dismissed by Mr. Schuester. She'd hurriedly collected everything absolutely necessary for any homework that was due tomorrow from her locker when she heard voices around the corner and froze.

“Want me to help you get your mind off it?” It was the tone more than anything that told her what Puck was talking about.

“Noah...”

“C'mon, you, me, some wine coolers. You could use a little company in that lonely house of yours.” Quinn held her breath as there was another pause in the conversation. “You and I both know we have a lot more in common than anyone else realizes.”

“Will you keep your voice down?!” she heard Rachel hiss.

Quinn felt like she was choking. She slid down her locker, trying desperately to stop the loud, shallow pants escaping her. Was Puck - ?

Surely she would have noticed if Puck was, well, like Rachel. Wouldn't she? But then her mind started drawing up all the minute similarities. She never saw them interact very much in school until the last few years, but outside of school was a different matter. Sometimes she would watch Rachel walk Puck's sister home, Noah following behind them and smiling that gentle smirk that he seemed to have reserved solely for Rachel and family. Every so often the two would be off in the corner of the choir room, smirking at some private joke. And Rachel had easily kept it hidden until yesterday. Quinn had certainly never picked up on it while glaring at every inch of the girl.

Was it inherited? Did she need to worry about her baby? Shelby. Was Shelby a danger to Be- oh God, Beth. Was she one?

She had to get out of here. Now. Before she lost what little sanity she had left.

No longer trying to keep quiet, Quinn sprinted down the hallway in the direction opposite of Rachel and Puck.

–

“So what's up?” Puck asked, leaning against the locker next to Rachel's as she pulled out certain books and organized the rest of them. He rolled his eyes at the meticulous action before grabbing the tome off the top of her stack and chucking it into her locker, ignoring her protests at the move. He angled himself closer and lowered his voice. “C'mon, don't think I didn't see those looks you've been shooting Princess Quinn.”

“There's nothing to discuss, Noah,” replied Rachel, focusing her eyes on the interior of her locker and refusing to make eye contact.

He studied her for a moment before straightening up, surprised. “No way,” he exclaimed, before catching himself and dropping back down to a volume Rachel felt was more appropriate. “My Jewbro got a little bit of lovin' from the Lady Q.” 

Rachel huffed. Honestly, was she that easy to read? Puck's grin faded as he looked her over once more. “And now she's givin' you the cold shoulder, same as she did to me.”

“And I didn't even have to get her pregnant,” snarled Rachel, frustrated with the blonde who had been playing hide-and-seek with her all day.

“Want me to help you get your mind off it?” Puck asked, genuinely concerned. Hey, Quinn ignoring you kinda sucks when you spent a pretty good night with her. Well, he was assuming Rachel's night went as well as his had. Rachel would've agreed that it was a good night, up until the point where she woke up anyways.

Rachel glanced over at him warily. “Noah...”

“C'mon, you, me, some wine coolers. You could use a little company in that lonely house of yours.”

“You know alcohol doesn't really affect me,” Rachel pointed out.

“You and I both know we have a lot more in common than anyone else realizes.” He smirked at her. “Just because you don't like people knowing you prowl around at night doesn't mean people don't expect it of me. C'mon, I'll give you an alibi and a free meal.”

“Will you keep your voice down?!” she hissed at him, fingers instinctively catching the front of his shirt and pulling him down. She glanced around, concerned.

“Whoa, hey, chill out,” he replied, prying her loose and smoothing down his shirt. “Look, I'll bring the alcohol and Santana and after you've eaten, we'll have a nice normal teenage night of delinquency and with luck, debauchery.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She peered at him suspiciously from underneath her bangs. “No supernatural business?”

“Babe, c'mon. I'm the Puckster.” He gave her another smirk and Rachel resisted the urge to hit him. “The only thing super will be how naturally I have you and San screaming my name.”

She hit him anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah is an idiot.

That's the only thing Rachel could think when he showed up, six pack and Santana Lopez in tow. Santana, for her part, seemed unsurprised to be at the Berry household, and Rachel wondered for a moment if Puck had informed her already where this wild night was to take place.

“You're not going to be doing that all night, are you?” Rachel asked as she walked back into the living room carrying a bowl of chips, rolling her eyes at the sight of the girl straddling Puck's lap and practically attached to his face. The eyeroll deepened when Santana leaned over backwards, still on top of Puck, plucking a chip from the bowl on the table and popping it into her mouth.

“All that and more, babe,” replied Puck, waggling his eyebrows. “All night.”

Rachel sighed, rubbing her temples. Why did she put up with Noah's antics again? The thought slipped from her mind as Santana shifted her perch and Rachel sensed rather than heard the thrum of Puck's blood as it quickened. Oh. Right. Food. 

“You know where the guest bedroom is, Noah,” Rachel eventually said, turning on her heel and heading up to her own room, already mentally noting that they most likely would not care to make it that far. Despite his conditions, Puck was a huge help. Ever since her supplier had been incapacitated a year ago while on his route – carrying her precious nourishment, no less; that had been a mess to pay away the discovery of the “extra blood” drenching the concrete after he was hit - Rachel had been searching for a better alternative than turning her house into Puck's wild sex den. Unfortunately, the list of people she could trust in Lima was unsurprisingly short and even as the only vampire in the small community, random attacks would garner a lot of attention.

All she could do was shut her door, plug in her headphones, and ignore the muted sounds she heard below as she tried to come up with a solution to her Quinn problem.

It was quite a while later that someone knocked on her door before entering and locking it behind them. Rachel turned to face them, barely suppressing yet another eyeroll as she took in Puck's appearance. The mohawked boy was shirtless, jeans partially unzipped and revealing a hint of a bulge that in addition to his smirk indicated Puck really did intend to last all night. He scooted up her bed to sit against the headboard, raising his eyebrow at her. Rachel grimaced. There had already been almost no detectable scent of Quinn left from their excursions last night and now Noah was covering up what very little remained with sex and Santana. 

“I don't know why you insist on sexualizing this,” Rachel grumbled. “You should be annoyed with this. You're basically my cow.” She sat next to him on the bed.

“You're welcome to squeeze and tease me,” prompted Puck, lifting his hips a little and laughing when her lip curled. “Oh c'mon, you know you find me attractive. And I stick my neck out for you every week, literally.”

“No, Noah,” Rachel replied, tilting his head to the side, eyes already focused. “I don't mix necessity and pleasure.” She paused for a moment. “Besides, you are... unappealing. Currently, anyways.”

Puck crossed him arms. “It's such a turn off when you get all clinical, babe,” he mumbled, already wishing he was back downstairs with Santana after Rachel shut him down yet again. Hey, she was his bro, but she was his hot bro and he'd be down for a little bro lovin'. He still dreamed of those pouty lips, even knowing what was behind them. And he was certain that if he could get her to let go, she'd be a hellcat in the sack. Almost as equally as he was certain that she kept herself very restrained the night before with Quinn.

Rachel didn't respond. He groaned and fought back the urge to wince as she pierced him, fangs sinking deeply. Shit, but it hurt. 

He staggered as he stood a few minutes later. She'd took a little more than usual and he was almost certain Quinn was responsible.

“Do try to take it easy the rest of the night, Noah,” Rachel stated, wiping her mouth and taking her seat at her desk again. He nodded then flinched at the movement, swiping the band-aid from her night stand and leaving.

–

The second time her door opened, Rachel cursed quietly. It wasn't often that Noah returned in the same night, usually wanting to make his own deposit instead of offering up the kind of withdrawal she was interested in.

“You and I need to have a little chat, Berry. Girl to girl.” Rachel dropped her head onto her desk.

Santana.

“I saw that hickey you gave him.”

With a sigh, Rachel turned around. And blinked. Nope. Santana was still in black lacy lingerie. Rachel fought to find her tongue. “Do you want a matching one?” Well, that wasn't nearly as biting as she hoped.

Santana paused, tilting her head to the side. “No, I don't think so. What I want,” she continued, moving closer, “is for you to stay away from him. He's mine.”

“For tonight.”

Santana scowled. “You know that's what I meant. We don't need you intruding all up in our grill while we're getting sexy.” She stopped moving forward, staring down at Rachel. “You understand, right?”

“What you and Noah do is no concern of mine,” Rachel replied, unaffected by the girl trying to tower over her. “He came into my room for a personal reason.”

Santana snorted. “Every girl he visits is for a personal reason, Berry.” She walked passed the shorter girl and pulled back the curtain to look outside for a moment, unconcerned with her near nudity. With a flick of her wrist, she snapped the curtain back into place. “Don't bother us for the rest of the night.”

Rachel glared at her retreating back, annoyed.

–

Quinn blinked in disbelief from her vantage point in her car. What was Santana doing there?


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn blinked in disbelief from her vantage point in her car. What was Santana doing there? 

Oh, she had expected Puck. Quinn had even accepted the possibility that he might, perhaps, be in Rachel's bedroom. Santana, however, was totally unanticipated. And dressed as she wasn't, too! Quinn's lip curled as she forced down a stab of [i]something[/i] in her chest.

What did it mean? 

Was Santana aware of what Rachel and Puck were? Or worse, was she one as well? Certainly Puck and Santana were very similar, and this relationsh- friendship, Quinn corrected herself. This friendship with Puck would seem to suggest that Rachel shared a few traits with them as well.

Just how many freaking vampires were there in Lima? And why would they not leave her alone? And none of this answered the question of whether Beth was safe with Shelby, or if Beth was something... other now. 

Quinn continued to watch Rachel's window for a while, looking for any sign of movement, but without luck. Finally, with a growl of frustration, Quinn left her spot on the street.

Santana's lips curled into a smirk as she watched the car crawl down the street and she slid the living room curtain closed with a snap of her wrist. [i]Interesting...[/i]

–

Wednesday passed for Rachel in much the same way as Tuesday did, with Quinn once again avoiding her in the hallways and firmly placing Brad and the piano between them during rehearsal. Before she realized it, the blonde was rushing out of the room on her way to cheerleading practice. 

Rachel watched her with a growl, and Puck nudged her. He made a motion towards the rest of New Directions, which were watching Quinn's retreating form with some confusion. With another growl, Rachel grabbed her bag and stormed off.

Why was Quinn being so difficult? She slumped against her locker. Was this because she wasn't human or because she was a girl? Then again, Puck seemed to think Quinn's behavior was similar to how she brushed him off after their own affair. Quinn's avoidance didn't seem like it was merely the result of a sexual encounter, however. 

On Thursday, Rachel was miserable. Once again, Quinn's thighs, draped in her customary Cheerio red skirt, were making Rachel's fangs twitch. Quinn seemed to have relaxed on avoiding Rachel, but still went out of her way to make sure there wasn't any conversations between the two of them.

The bell rang signaling the end of Spanish, but Rachel hardly noticed until a pair of tan thighs replaced her view of Quinn's toned ones. She reluctantly looked up, already annoyed at who she knew was responsible.

Santana smirked back at her, eyebrow raised. She took a step closer to the petite vampire's desk before leaning down. Placing a hand on her forearm, she startled Rachel by murmuring, “You should come watch practice today.”

Jerking her arm back in surprise, Rachel replied, “I'll have to decline, Santana. I have an awful lot to do today to ensure that I'll be performing at the best of my capabilities tomorrow and- ”

“Berry,” Santana sighed, leaning back in exasperation, “Just come. It'll be worth it, trust me.”

“That's exactly what I don't do, Santana. Trust you.”

Santana waved her off. “We'll be practicing in the gym today,” she said, walking away. “Don't be late or you'll regret it.”

Rachel frowned. Coach Sylvester didn't exactly approve of Rachel watching her practices. Last time, Rachel had watched from behind the bleachers on the field, and the moment she'd finally got a good glimpse of Quinn, the woman was suddenly there breathing down her neck and screaming about 'midget spies'. And there wasn't anywhere in the gym to stay hidden from view.

The woman was frightening. No, she'd have to ignore Santana's advice for now. Rachel would just have to corner Quinn tomorrow following their performance after school. Perhaps by then Quinn would be calm enough to talk.

By the end of the day, Rachel was ready to curl up at home. Santana had been shooting her infuriating smirks during the rest of their shared classes, and she was eager to get away from the cheerleader. She was nearly out the door when a hand wrapped around her wrist tightly and pulled her backwards. Caught by surprise, she nearly resisted before restraining herself. Once she saw who was holding her back, Rachel suppressed a snarl.

“Look, are you going to the gym or not?” Santana tapped her foot impatiently, staring her down.

“No. Look,” Rachel said, pulled her arm from Santana's grip. “Coach Sylvester doesn't like me to watch her practices. She hates me.”

“Whatever.” Santana tossed her hair. “Come over here then.” She walked off without checking to see if Rachel was following, and Rachel was sorely tempted to simply leave, but angering Santana wasn't a good idea, regardless of the fact that she was human. She wouldn't doubt that the taller girl would attempt to murder her in her sleep if she embarrassed her in public.

Resigning herself to Santana's machinations, Rachel followed her, noting vaguely that they passed the gym. Wondering where they were going now, but deciding not to ask, her curiosity increased as they entered the girls' locker room. Santana led them to a far shower, gesturing for Rachel enter. She followed and shut the flimsy door behind them.

“Look, Berry. I don't like competition,” Santana drawled, leaning down over Rachel. She mentally rolled her eyes. If Santana wasn't human, then this would be intimidating. “So, I'm willing to cut you a deal.”

Rachel frowned. “A deal?”

Santana grinned, resting against the wall of the shower. “Puck's mine. I'm willing to share if you take care of Q, though. Make sure she can't catch his eye and shit.”

“Wait, what?”

“Lopez! Get out here now! Move that scrawny excuse for a cheerleader!”

Santana stumbled her way out. “We'll talk later, Berry.”

“But I- ” Rachel cut herself off and groaned, thumping her head against the side of the stall.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana stumbled her way out. “We'll talk later, Berry.”

“But I- ” Rachel cut herself off and groaned, thumping her head against the side of the stall. 

-

On Friday afternoon, Quinn was a wreck. There was no way to truly avoid Rachel today, not when they were going to be performing together later. She barely paid attention as two of the other pairs in New Directions went, despite the captivating performances. Her stomach felt like a ball of nerves as she pointedly refrained looking at Rachel in the seat next to her. It was actually quite possible that she would end up puking her guts up when she opened her mouth to sing, and that was the last thing she needed.

So it was a relief when she did manage to force the song out of her throat, though it might have had more to do with the thought that Rachel might do something should she mess up the performance. The brunette's eyes on her were already distracting enough to nearly cause an incident or two.

“ _You hear a creak on the stairs,_ ” Quinn managed to choke out. “ _You've got a knock on your door.  
Is there anybody out?_” Quinn winced internally as Rachel's eyes darkened as they stared at each other across the room.

She took a step back involuntarily and nearly missed her cue as Rachel broke their agreed upon movement and sauntered close enough for Quinn to see just a hint of fang behind her lips as she crooned, “ _They're out to get you, to capture you and make you, spellbound._ ” 

Another step back, Rachel's step forward. “ _Howling and prowling, you're shivering, quivering, spellbound._ ”

Rachel blamed the song. And Quinn. Hearing the words slip passed Quinn's lips made Rachel's fangs ache in her mouth and she couldn't resist leaning in after cornering Quinn against the back of the piano to take in the blonde's scent while singing, “ _You can not run, and you can not hide. Yeah you gotta face it, baby, things go bump in the night._ ”

Every inch of Rachel's body thrummed with the urge to step closer but she forced herself to remain still as the last few notes faded into nothing. She sucked in a deep breath of air, swallowing harshly, staring up into Quinn's eyes. 

Quinn's chest heaved in barely disguised and controlled anxiety. Rachel was much, _much_ too close after nearly a week of avoiding the singer and her almost encompassing proximity was making her nervous. Everything about Rachel was suddenly both entrancing and alarming. Her dark eyes drew Quinn in but the flash of white behind Rachel's lips was a unpleasant reminder of the truth.

The sound of clapping broke Quinn's attention away from Rachel and she gently shouldered her way passed the singer to her seat, trying not to recoil from the warmth of Rachel's body. The mystery of the petite vampire's body heat was best pondered later. Preferably when her stare wasn't burning through Quinn's back. And possibly in the comforting solitude of her own room.

Quinn nearly swore when she reached her seat just as the majority of the group had finished packing up and were headed for the door. Eager to leave the school on a Friday, no one was going to wait around for others – even for Quinn Fabray. Which left the blonde with Brad, Mr. Schuester, and...

“Rachel,” she breathed as a warm, small hand touched her arm lightly, guiding Quinn towards a smaller side-room typically used to store their sheet music and occasional costumes. Something deep in the pit of her stomach lurched as Rachel let out a chipper goodbye to the older men, Mr. Schue shaking his head with a smile while Brad narrowed his eyes momentarily before patting his piano once and exiting. Quinn stumbled as Rachel pushed her nearly headfirst into the smaller room. She turned around and froze.

Rachel leaned against the door behind her, head dropped slightly as peered at Quinn through the fringe of her bangs, mouth parted just enough to reveal a hint of sharpness.

“Obviously, we need to talk,” the dark-haired girl muttered, shaking her head slightly before taking a few steps forward. “But, I think that's going to have to wait, Quinn.”

That much was obvious when Rachel's lips pressed against the hollow of her throat and she felt her warm hands against her shirt, scratching her nails over the slope of Quinn's back.

“O-oh...kay,” Quinn managed to rasp, utterly distracted by the scrape of sharp canines against her throat. It wasn't entirely unpleasant suddenly, the possibility of those hidden fangs sinking themselves inside her. It wasn't a welcome thought, either, but Rachel seemed to have no desire to break the thin layer of skin separating her from Quinn's blood. Quinn tilted her her head back, listening to Rachel's soft purr as she nuzzled against the taller girl.

A slick tongue glided over her skin as Quinn locked her fingers behind Rachel's neck, surprised when one of the singer's hands slid down and under her thigh, lifting it and tugging the cheerleader forward slightly. Rachel leaned up, lips meeting Quinn's softly.

Fifteen minutes and a quick make-out session later, Quinn was feeling less frantic about the situation than she had all week. Most of the panic regarding what Rachel was had seemingly bled out of the blonde once Rachel was actually against her, mouth pressed tightly to her own.

“I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do,” Rachel had muttered against her jaw seven minutes in, somehow aware that part of Quinn's skittishness had returned. 

“Q!” Rachel heard faintly as she pulled herself from Quinn's lips.

“Did they even leave the music room?” huffed Santana to Brittany, eyeing Quinn's bag speculatively before grabbing it.

“Oh,” Santana said, taken aback as she opened the door, halfway in motion to toss Quinn's pack into the room. “This changes things.”


End file.
